I'd Lie
by Hello Sunshine
Summary: I could tell you his favorite color's green; he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him; I'd Lie! - A Daiyako one-shot


A/N: I am so bogged with exams but I needed a mental break and this is what happens when you mix scrambled exam brain with a whole Taylor Swift playlist. I am sort of proud of this, and I sort of love it. If you don't agree with the coupling, I don't care so don't bother telling me because I think they're cute! Review if you have something nice to say (or constructive criticism to share!) Obviously it is based on Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie". I'd recommend the song for everyone, I love her!

As always, I do not own Digimon (although they are barely mentioned in this story at all…sorry about that!).

Miyako laughed and waved at her sisters making faces in the window of their apartment. She could hear the giggles of Takeru, Hikari, Iori and Ken behind her. Still laughing she turned around and helped Daisuke load the last of the groceries into the trunk of his car. They both leaned in at the same time and bumped shoulders. Both tensed before mock glaring at each other.

"Watch it four-eyes" Daisuke grumbled good naturedly before grinning at her. She smiled back and felt a few butterflies stir in her belly. She was way too excited and happy to even pretend argue with Daisuke. It was the beginning of August and as a way to celebrate the Digidestined anniversary, Taichi and Yamato had arranged a camping trip exclusively for chosen children. They would be gone for three days, up in the hills, away from the bustle of Odaiba, the screaming of children and most importantly for Miyako: away from the convenient store! She had been so busy working all summer she hardly had had the time to see Poromon, let alone anyone else!

The teens heard a honk behind them and turned to see Jyou driving his brother's mini van (under careful and specific instructions to not drink coffee in the vehicle, to not turn the volume over 6 and to not use the air conditioning unless it was crucial) and Yamato's black Honda Civic.

Jyou would be driving himself, Koushirou, Iori, Ken, Sora, Takeru and Hikari. Mimi, who had refused to be squished into the back of the un-air conditioned van, had chosen to ride with Taichi and Yamato with most of the luggage and camping utilities that couldn't fit in the van.

Originally, she was going to accompany Mimi in the car (and really, it wouldn't hurt being seen driving out of Odaiba with Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida – she could really turn some heads come September!) when they realized that not only would Daisuke also be squishing into the backseat of the car as well (something that Mimi had not been overly content with), but all of the camping equipment and food wouldn't fit into the two vehicles. So when Daisuke had offered to drive his dark blue Corolla, Miyako had valiantly given up being seen leaving with the two hottest guys who had ever attended Odaiba High and told him that she would love to keep him company! At least she could claim a front seat…and Daisuke wasn't so bad looking really, lots of girls thought he was a great catch. She hadn't quite figured out what she thought, but well…if this weekend went well, maybe she'd have it all figured out by then.

Jyou parked the van in front of Daisuke's car and poked his head and lanky arm out the window and waved enthusiastically as the other kids pushed eachother around for a good seat. Yamato pulled up beside Daisuke, Taylor Swift blaring from the speakers. Miyako and Daisuke leaned down towards the passenger window as it rolled down to reveal a grimacing Taichi.

"Heyyyyyaaaaa Miya! Ohayou Dai-chan!" Mimi sang from the backseat, leaning forward to put her head between the two boys, large Chanel sunglasses engulfing her face. Miyako and Daisuke looked at each other, suppressing laughter and waved to her.

"Taylor Swift? Really Yamato? I didn't think you were into that scene" Daisuke ribbed as Yamato rolled his eyes and Taichi's grimace deepened.

"Some smart ass over here," Yamato muttered, jerking his thumb at Taichi, nearly hitting Mimi in the eye, "told Mimi that he would listen to anything she wanted as long as he could sit in the front seat"

"If I had known it was going to be this, I would have just sat in the back" Taichi mumbled quietly to the two younger teens out the window as they snickered at the two older boys misfortune. Mimi ignored the scene in front of her and splayed her arms wide as she tossed herself into her seat, loudly singing Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie" at the top of her lungs, with Tanemon, Koromon and Tsunomon bouncing around her. Taichi tossed an indulgent (if not somewhat silly) smile in her direction and Yamato rolled his eyes again, with a fond smile playing around his lips. Although still somewhat impulsive, loud and slightly self-centered, none of the digidestined could feign unhappiness that Mimi had returned to Japan for good in the last school year. She spent an awful amount of time with the two boys with her; Taichi because of her status as cheerleader and his as soccer captain (he was often her ride home from their respective practices) and Yamato because of her contribution to his band (she was a regular guest singer and often helped write some of the songs). Though most people at Odaiba High had gossiped about which one she was dating, as far as Miyako knew, Mimi was still single, although it sometimes seemed as if the boys competed for her attention.

If only she herself was as pretty as Mimi, Miyako thought wistfully. Or Sora Takenouchi who was sitting in the front seat of the van Yokomon and Bukamon in her lap, turned around facing Koushirou as they argued about who would help navigate the trip, with Motimon attempting to interject. Jyou squirmed uncomfortably in the front seat, torn between his best friend and his potential girlfriend. After Yamato and Sora had amicably broken it off, Jyou and Sora had begun to hang out much more often, encouraged in part by Jyou's brother and Sora's father, who worked together. They weren't dating yet, but they were close, seeing as how a nervous Jyou had come to Yamato a few weeks ago to ask him his thoughts on the matter (he had, of course, given his complete blessing).

Iori and Upamon were seated next to Koushirou in the middle seat; Iori was currently reading the map and ignoring the argument going on over his head while Upamon watched in amusement. Hikari, Takeru and Ken sat in the back with Gatomon, Tokomon and Minomon, pulling out Koushirou's lap top and a DVD to get a head start on the movie before they left. She and Ken had attempted some semblance of a relationship before they went for their first date and quickly decided they were better off friends then boyfriend and girlfriend. And Takeru and Hikari had started officially dating some four months ago, much to the happiness of everyone – including Daisuke; he had long since gotten over his school crush on Hikari, and wished the 'angelic' couple only happiness.

"All right" Taichi stated loudly over Mimi's singing, catching Miyako off guard, "So we're following Jyou, and you're following us, so don't go too slow and make sure you keep up, or else we'll leave you behind" their courageous leader instructed as they climbed into Daisuke's car and she made sure Poromon and Demiveemon were safely strapped in and content. Taichi signaled a nervous Jyou to begin driving as Iori calmly relayed instructions over a pouting Sora and Koushirou and Yamato pulled away after them with Mimi in the back swaying with Tanemon in her lap and Koromon and Tsunomon on either side of her bouncing happily. Daisuke started the car and grinned at her.

"Ready Miya?" He asked and she grinned and propped her bare feet up on the dash board, giving him the peace sign.

"Perfecto!" And they laughed together as they pulled out of the street and onto their adventure.

****

It wasn't long before she grew sleepy in the warmth of the car and she took the snores from the backseat to mean that the digimon had already fallen asleep. It was hard on the digimon to stay in their in-training forms (with the exception of Gatomon) but they were much easier to carry around and hide then their rookie forms. Once they were at the campsite, Miyako imagined that they would let the digimon digivolve and run around, it couldn't hurt after all. She turned her head slightly and found she was right: both small digimon were sound asleep, curled together (as well as they could be anyways). She smiled fondly at them and Daisuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"So you'll never guess the absolute torture Jun put me through last night!" Daisuke exclaimed laughingly. Miyako looked over at him smiling, having a fairly good idea what the older, boy obsessed girl could have been saying. She listened to him recount his night of craziness with his sister and parents and found her thoughts straying.

'Chesnut, mahogany, amber…was that a little bit of gold?' Miyako paused in her thoughts for a minute. Was she…counting the colours in Daisuke's eyes?! That certainly wasn't like her. It wasn't that she had never noticed that Daisuke had such nice eyes...or hair…or arms….but she had never been so fixated on them before!

"And then – Miya? Miyako are you even listening to me?!" he sounded slightly exasperated so she quickly smiled at him and nodded vigorously. Anything to get her mind off of whatever it was doing before!

"Anyways, as I was saying," he shot her a look that let her know he knew she hadn't been listening, but wasn't too upset about it, "Jun and my Mom started going on and on about the feeling of falling love, and how you'd do anything for the other person, and all that romantic gushiness. Jeez, I swear I was starting to hope that I never fall in love!" He exclaimed laughingly, running his fingers through his hair as Miayko felt a twist in her stomach at those words. Why should it matter to her if Daisuke fell in love with someone or not? She laughed uneasily and hoped that he was wrong – she was the bearer of the digiegg of love after all. Daisuke continued talking, and made some inane, terrible joke about a chicken crossing the road to which she faked a smile and noticed that the radio was playing one of his favourite songs. That was when she realized that she actually did know all his favourite songs, and wondered briefly if he even knew that, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep to Daisuke's off-tune, soft singing.

****

When she woke up, Daisuke was lightly shaking her shoulder and Poromon and Demiveemon were bouncing excitedly in the back.

"We're here Miya. Time to unpack" he smiled at her gently and eased himself out of the car while Miyako woke up fully and looked around her. Taichi, Yamato, Jyou and Sora were unpacking the vehicles while Mimi stepped out of the car, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms high into the air, making her white tank top ride up, revealing two inches of pale skin, causing Taichi to drop a tent on Jyou's foot, much to the agony of the eldest boy. A cross Koushirou stumbled out of the van, glaring at the three teens in the back seat who were giggling wildly as he hugged his lap top to his chest. Iori stepped out next, taking a deep breath of fresh air and helping Upamon and Motimon out. He was followed quickly by Ken, Takeru and Hikari who groaned and stretched their cramped limbs, before going to help set up camp. Miyako stretched in her seat and slowly climbed out of the car, walking forward to help Hikari set up their tent.

It took a while, but eventually they had managed to set up all the tents and camping equipment, and Sora, Mimi and Yamato were contently making dinner while Taichi was still apologizing to Jyou, who was nursing a swollen toe. Daisuke, Takeru and Ken were poking the fire and sharing a story about some boy on the soccer team they all knew, and Iori and Koushirou looking at some sort of game on the lap top. The digimon were running around and going in and out of their own tent. Hikari and herself were just putting the last items in their tent, taking their pillows from the van and walking towards their tent when Hikari glanced slyly at Miyako from the corner of eye.

"So Miya…how was the drive down?" Miyako looked over at her friend, trying to pinpoint the odd undertone in her voice but just shrugged if off instead.

"It was fine. I was asleep for most of it" Hikari nodded as they removed their shoes and entered their tent.

"You two didn't argue too much?" There it was again, that odd undertone. Miyako just smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, we talked about why green is his favourite colour a bit…okay so we argued a little, but you know how much he loves to do that. I think it has to do with him being born on April 17th: Aries love to argue!" Miyako and Hikari shared a laugh and they both turned to put their shoes back on.

"You guys are so in love" Hikari teased casually, brown eyes sparkling as she pulled her pink hoodie closer to her body. Miyako's whole body froze upon hearing this. She could feel her face turn red and she sputtered at her friend with indignation.

"We are not Hikari! I am SO not!!" She exclaimed, wide eyed, while Hikari just laughed and sauntered over to the fire. Miyako stood there for a few minutes, attempting to piece together what had just happened when Daisuke motioned her over from the fire.

"Come on Miya! You're going to miss dinner!" She smiled weakly at him and shook her head. What did Hikari know anyways: she was only the keeper of the crest of light after all. Psh, she had no idea what she was talking about!

****

The next morning, Miyako stumbled blindly out of her tent, being careful not to wake the sleeping Hikari. The girl may look like an angel, but she was certainly not one in the morning! Sora, Jyou, Koushirou, Iori and Ken were already awake, and she could hear rustling from Takeru and Daisuke's tent. She assumed it was Takeru, since Daisuke hated being up earlier then noon on any given day.

The others greeted her quietly, so as to not disturb their sleeping friends and Miyako held back a yawn and stretched. Boy did she ever need to shower! Camping always made her feel so…grimy.

"I think I'm going to go grab a shower," Miyako said to the group of early birds. "Anyone want to join?"

"I think I will" she heard from behind her, which startled her and caused her to jump around to face a tired looking Daisuke who smiled blearily at her. "I couldn't sleep anymore cause TS snores the worst-" Ken snorted at this but Davis chose to ignore him, "and camping always makes me feel so…grimy" Miyako blinked at him and felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the sight of the sleep rumpled, shirtless Daisuke.

She heard a few giggles from behind her and blushed more, as an oblivious Daisuke looked at her and then around at everyone else.

"What?" he questioned, sounding genuinely confused. She flushed more and attempted to look away as the snickering increased behind her. Didn't he know what he looked like? Shouldn't the light go on in his head? Luckily, Mimi saved the day.

"I'll go with you I think. I hate feeling dirty" she sniffed disdainfully and walked out of her and Sora's tent with her showering gear. "Oh Daisuke," she sighed upon seeing him. "Your body is smoking and all, but you should maybe put on a shirt so that Miyako here doesn't die of a sensory overload."

There was more snickering around them as a fully humiliated Miyako stared at Mimi in shock. Daisuke had the decency to blush and stutter as he quickly ran back to his tent to grab a shirt and his showering gear. Mimi walked past Miyako with a wink and bumped hips with her as they crossed.

"I know eh? How impressive was my vocabulary?" she giggled again and leaned in close "Koushirou's been tutoring me" she stage whispered and then looked up to the red headed boy for approval. "Was that good Koushi-kun?"

This time it is was Koushirou's turn to flush deeply at his pretty friend while the snickering continued undaunted as Sora rolled her eyes at her slightly ditzy friend, shooting Miyako a sympathetic smile.

"Er- yeah, that was good Mimi" Koushirou managed as Mimi beamed and turned back to Miyako.

"Go on Miya, go get your gear, or we'll leave without you!" she leaned in close again, but this time actually did whisper quietly to her. "Hurry or who knows what I might do to Daisuke's smoking body on the way down there! Soccer has been good to that boy!" she winked and Miyako quickly fled the scene and ripped into her tent to gather her shower gear as quickly as she was able. Curse Mimi and her good looks! She would just have to save Daisuke from her evil cheerleading clutches!

She quickly ran back, tripping over Hikari, which ended up waking the irritable girl as she groaned and cursed Miyako. Not stopping to apologize (which would have probably resulted in death – she would apologize to Hikari later, when she was more awake and forgiving), she made her way towards Mimi and Daisuke, failing to notice Mimi's shining eyes and her wink in Sora's direction.

"Ok, ready" she said breathlessly. Daisuke gave her a weird look as they took off, waving to the others.

"You didn't have to run Miya, I would have waited for you" she just looked at him in shock as the three chosen kept walking.

It was quite the hike to the showers (although luckily, they had a toilet on their campground – it would have been a terrible situation if they didn't), so the three exchanged stories on the way there, talking amicably about school, New York and of course, soccer.

"And then I rushed past their last defender and I was totally on this break away-" Daisuke was animatedly telling a story which Miyako had already heard and Mimi had been present for, which both girls rolled their eyes at.

"Daisuke, don't you talk about anything other then soccer" Mimi whined as she interrupted his rant. Miyako giggled and poked Daisuke's arm as they turned a corner.

"Nah, he only sees things in black and white Mimi" both girls shared a laugh at Daisuke's expense as he pouted slightly, crossing his arms. Mimi poked his other arm laughing.

"Aw, come on Daisuke, don't cry! We didn't mean it!" Daisuke rolled his eyes at his energetic friends and stuck out his tongue.

"Please Mimi, I'm not going to cry! I don't cry ever, in front of nobody! Especially not girls!" Miyako and Mimi shared an exasperated, albeit amused look and rolled their eyes as they entered the clearing where the showers were.

"Right Daisuke, keep telling yourself that" Mimi said as she waved at him dismissively, dragging Miyako to the girls' side while Daisuke retreated to the boys.

While getting ready for the shower, Miyako entertained ideas about what it would be like to date Daisuke. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it before (but it had never seemed so appealing before either), but she blushed anyways, before ducking her head so Mimi couldn't see. She certainly didn't want the older girl to notice and question her about her fantasies about Daisuke being hers. Mimi could be relentless in her teasing, and all over a little fantasy? It totally wasn't worth it.

While in the shower, Miyako was humming the song from one of Daisuke's favourite bands when Mimi interrupted her thinking.

"Daisuke's pretty cute no?" the cheerleader questioned over the shower stall. Miyako frowned and continued with her shower (although a little more aggressively).

"Yeah I guess…But Jun's really beautiful so it must be the genes" Mimi made a noncommittal noise.

"He looks a lot like his Mom as well, who is a fairly pretty woman. He has his Dad's eyes though; flecked with all sorts of colours" she resisted the urge to sigh dreamily and quickly toweled down and stepped out of the shower, only to come face to face with a smug looking Mimi.

"You're in love with him" it wasn't a question.

"What?! Are you crazy? I am not!" Miyako argued ferociously. Mimi just grinned smugly and flicked the end of her ponytail over her shoulder, whilst turning around.

"Say what you want Inoue, but I know the look of a girl in love, and you Miss, are it" Miyako gaped open mouthed and red faced at the honey blonde for a few moments, before shaking her head and getting dressed. What did Mimi know anyways? She was only the holder of the crest of sincerity after all….

****

Later on that day, back from the showers and a swim at the lake, night had once again fallen and everyone was fairly exhausted. Dinner had been eaten and chips and other snacks were being passed around the fire as everyone told their favourite stories from the Digital World. Miyako laughed loudly as Taichi and Koushirou recounted a story of them walking in on a bathing Mimi one time, to the embarrassment of the girl herself. Suddenly Miyako noticed that Daisuke was noticeably absent and gazed to the right to see him grabbing a sweater from his tent. Slipping away from the fire quietly, she headed in his direction to see what he was up to.

"Daisuke?" She called out to him, hoping to not startle him. He turned around and grinned at her, sparkling white teeth gleaming in the dim fire light. "Where are you going?"

"I was just going down to the lake with Veemon and Hawkmon, they both wanted to go. Hope you don't mind, I just didn't want them to bug you, so I figured I would do it" he replied cheerily. All Miyako could do was stare and nod as he, Veemon and Hawkmon waved and walked away. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and turned around to come face to face with Sora. The eldest girl smiled gently and stared off after Daisuke.

Miyako suddenly felt as if a dam inside of her had broken and before she knew it she was spilling out facts to Sora.

"He's amazing, he's like, the greatest guy I've ever met and he's my best friend. I bet you didn't know he can play guitar. He played for me once, at his place, just the two of us. He thinks he's garbage but he's really, really good. I think that that's when I knew I liked him, and I have always been afraid that if I acknowledged it, he would somehow figure it out. But I think it's pretty obvious without me having to acknowledge it and he still doesn't seem to get it, you know? Every morning I wake up and think about how beautiful he is, and I know that sounds corny and everything, cause he's a guy and all, but that's really what he is, so every morning I put on my make up trying to make myself look so pretty, like you or Mimi or Hikari and hope that maybe he might notice me there today. I basically pray for a miracle and I-" Miyako hadn't realized the tears floating in her eyes nor Sora's hands on her shoulders until the older girl shook her gently.

"I know this Miyako. But I'm not the one you should be telling this to" She turned her around and gave her a light push in the direction of the beach. "Go tell him"

Miyako seemed unsure and glanced back at Sora. What did Sora know? Well…she did have the creat of love after all…

Gathering all of her courage Miyako grinned at Sora and took off to the beach after Daisuke, failing to notice the cheers of the other Digidestined ringing out behind her.

She had finally gotten to the edge of the beach when she noticed him wading in the water with the two digimon. Breathing heavily, she stumbled over to him, and he looked over his shoulder at her in surprise.

"Miyako?" He questioned turning to face her, as the digimon stopped splashing water at each other and quietly moved away.

She took a deep breath and another step closer to him, so that they were nearly nose to nose. She could feel his quick breathes on her cheeks and she lowered her eyelashes instinctively, peering up at him slightly.

"I could tell you, your favourite colour's green, you like to argue, oh and it kills me. Your sister's beautiful and you have your father's eyes," Daisuke's eyes widened and Miyako swallowed and stared at him. "If you ask me if I love you…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "If you asked me if I love you, I'd lie" There was silence between the two of them for an extended period of time and Miyako felt her throat closing with tears and her bottom lip began to tremble. This had not gone the way she had expected. Suddenly Daisuke's hands were threaded through her hair and she opened her eyes in shock. He sweetly tilted her head down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Miyako," a kiss to her right cheek, "As if you could ever lie" a kiss to the other cheek. He pulled away and touched their foreheads together, his hands still on her face, and her eyes still wide, both hearts beating wildly. "Do you love me?" he questioned very quietly, looking into her eyes. She blinked and looked up at him before a smile lit up both their faces and Daisuke descended upon her lips.

Miyako didn't have the chance to answer truthfully for a long, long while.


End file.
